mysporeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Shiraptor
Shiraptor is the first created member of the Shiraptoridae. They were once a sentient species, but they were downgraded to just a creature species, just like Kametori. They are based off the Velociraptors that are seen in the Jurassic Park movies, which are technically Deinonychus. Appearance Being based off of Deinonychus, the Shiraptor have the the same body shape as Deinonychus did. Their neck is shaped slightly like a S, typical of theropods, thick area for their abdominal area and a long tail. They have a short, crocodilian-like snout with nostrils near the tip, eyes that the Megaspinosauridae have, along with the same hands and feet. Their hands have 3 fingers and a thumb, feet similar to those of dromaeosaurs with four toes, three facing fowards and one backwards, and the fingers and toes have sharp claws. One of the foward toes is the sickle-like claw. They are red in color with a light red/pink pattern on their sides and along their back, which has a scale between the hind legs. Oddly, there is some black coloration on their feet near their ankles and on the back of their right hand but their left hand lacks this. Biology and Behavior Shiraptors are pack hunters, they rely on numbers and teamwork in order to bring prey down. They can bring down dinosaurs larger than themselves with teamwork and numbers. The packs usually consist of 6 to 10 individuals, lead by a alpha male and a alpha female. The pack hunts prey by startling a herd of Torisaurids, preferibly a unarmored species, and then the pack chases the one that lags behind the herd or the pack seperates one from the herd. Once either is done, the other half of the pack is waiting in ambush for the prey and the pack that is chasing the prey to come. Once the prey and the pursuing half of the pack comes, the remaining half makes their attack by leaping onto the Torisaurid and slashing it with their sickle-like claws to make the prey go into shock or die from blood loss. However, even if either doesn't kill it, the blood loss will still weaken it, if it manages to get away that is. If a kill is successful, the Shiraptors will retreat from the carcass if a bigger predator comes in to steal the kill. However, if one doesn't come, the Shiraptors will continue eating until they eaten their fill. They usually will come back to the carcass until it is picked clean or a bigger predator has claimed it. During the breeding season, the alpha male and alpha female will breed, as they are usually love interests. After breeding, female may lay her eggs in about 8 months and they take 7 weeks to hatch. After they hatch, the pack will look after them, bring food to them and protect them from other predators. Shiraptors reach adulthood when they are 15 years old and they can live up to 60 to 70 years. Name Origin "Shi" has multiple meanings in Japanese, in this case it means "death" referring that the Shiraptors are deadly. The second part of their scientific name, antirrhopus, comes from the dinosaur they are based off of, Deinonychus. In adventures Shiraptors commonly appear in the Sporerassic Park series, as Shiraptor is the equalavent of Jurassic Park's Velociraptor. They are one of the series' common carnivores, along with the Megaspinosaurus. Some of their relatives appear in the installments as well. They commonly appear as enemies and Sadorah is known to have a great dislike of Shiraptors. 'Appearances' 'Sporerassic Park Series' Sporerassic Park Sporerassic Park 2 Sporerassic Park 4 Sporerassic Park The Lost World: Sporerassic Park 'Misc. Adventures' Sadorah's Quest Gallery Credit to those whose artwork in this gallery. (Pics with external links only, those are the people who did the artwork and full credit goes to them) File:Shiraptor.jpg|Shiraptor's old design. File:Shiraptor_Back_View.png|Back view of a Shiraptor File:Shiraptors_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4lgssa.png|Artwork of 3 Shiraptors by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Shiraptor_Kill.png|An example of Shiraptors can kill prey bigger than themselves with teamwork. Three of them managed to kill a Paracrestosaurus (Picture taken during Sadorha's Quest) File:Sporerassic_park_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4nn31z.png|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus with 2 Brachiostompers, 2 Dilophoshis, 3 Shiraptors and a Sporerassic Park Safari Explorer by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Dinosaurs_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4nuc1y.png|Artwork of a adult and baby Megaspinosauruses, a Paracrestosaurus, 3 Shiraptors and 3 Compsognathuses by koshechkazlatovlaska Trivia *Shiraptors do not have feathers, unlike real-world dromaeosaurs. However, some of their relatives, such as Wintoraptor, do. *Shiraptors are the first dinosaur to kill a character in any of the adventures, the character they killed is Mulija. Category:First Created Member of a Family Category:Carnivorious Species Category:Non-flying Species Category:Non-poisonous Species Category:Shiraptorids Category:Sporerassic Park Dinosaur Species Category:Enemies Category:Updated Species Category:Sporerassic Park Quaratined Species Category:Theropods